For A Moment
by FallAway
Summary: Set after "Spirit In The Night." Peyton contemplates acting on feelings she seems to be growing for someone she thought was just a friend. (JP) One-shot.


This was an idea that I got when I was watching "Spirit In The Night." It's a one-shot fic, but I might write a sequel depending on how many **reviews** I get.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pity me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wasn't the sort of person who lingered on specific moments in time. She didn't spend hours thinking about how the cute guy in her chemistry class asked her for a pencil, or how one of the basketball studs had told her she looked cute that day. She wasn't the sort of person who stayed up at night thinking of ways to ask guys to the movies. She was the one that was pursued and hunted, not the other way around.

So why was she laying here awake on a Sunday night thinking about him? His smile, the way his eyes lit up when he laughed…this was new to her. Her eyes drifted around her dark room and she smiled to herself when they settled on the door. A low giggle escaped her throat as she remembered the day before and she wanted to kick herself for how childish she was being. She never thought he would turn her into a shy little school girl.

_She opened the adjoining door in her hotel room and smiled when she saw him on the other side._

"_Bowchickabowwow…so, uh…you ladies order room service?" Jake teased as he leaned against the door. _

_Brooke rolled her eyes and flopped down on her bed, ignoring the obvious flirting going on between her ex best friend and her new friend._

_Peyton rolled her eyes playfully and shoved him, laughing as they entered his room. She couldn't help but notice the fluttery feeling she got in her stomach when they were alone together. It had been happening a lot lately but she had brushed it off, trying to convince herself that it meant nothing._

"Snap out of it, Sawyer," she whispered to herself, fighting to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of him. She rolled over in her bed and finally drifted off to sleep, pushing all thought of him to the back of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peyton!" he called out as he jogged down the hall toward her. She turned around and smiled at the site of him.

"Late night?" she teased when she noticed how disheveled his curls were.

"Uh…yeah, you could say that," he laughed. "Jenny was crying for a lot of the night."

"Aww is she ok?" she asked concernedly. He nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Good, I don't want my little angel catching a cold," Peyton smiled as they started walking towards the parking lot. He smiled.

"You know I really appreciate everything that you do for us. It doesn't seem like much but you really help me out a lot with Jenny."

"It's no problem."

"Well then I have a favor to ask," he winced.

"When will you be home?" she laughed as she looked up at him. He turned his head to look at her and when his brown orbs met with her hazel ones she felt her heart rate speed up.

"I get off work at seven."

"What's the pay?" she teased, a smile playing at her lips.

"Pizza and a movie?" She nodded.

"No chick flicks, right?"

"You would accuse me of choosing a chick flick?" he asked, his hand covering his heart dramatically. She couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Hey, there have been some rumors…"

"Oh please, since when do you buy into all the high school crap?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question. She smiled.

"I don't know Jake; it wouldn't surprise me if you were too afraid to come out of the closet…"

"Well if that were the case then I wouldn't be hanging out with the hottest cheerleader in school almost every night now, would I?"

She felt herself blush and looked away to avoid him noticing.

"Did I just make you blush?" he asked, shocked. She glared at him and he smiled.

"Hey, don't worry, secret's safe with me," he said, raising his right hand. "Scout's honor."

"I think you can definitely cross 'boy scout' off your list of current attributes," she teased. He glared at her for a moment before laughing.

"Listen I have to go or I'm gonna be late but…I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, have fun at work."

"Oh yeah. Fast times at Karen's Café!" he laughed, and she soon joined him.

"Bye Jake," she waved when they left the building and she went off to get in her car and go see her little angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked up from her sketchbook when she heard the door open.

"Hey," she said softly when Jake came in the house, shutting the door quietly behind him and shrugging his jacket off his shoulders, hanging it up on the coat rack. She couldn't help but notice the way his arms flexed under his t-shirt and she mentally kicked herself for it.

"Hey." He smiled as his eyes drifted over to the crib, which his baby girl was now peacefully sleeping in.

"She fell asleep about ten minutes ago," Peyton explained as she closed her sketchbook and set it on the coffee table. He nodded as his eyes drifted back to her.

He smiled to himself as he watched her readjust herself on the couch, curling her legs up underneath her as she leaned back against the end of the couch. It was a site he had gotten used to in the past few weeks but it was still something that made his heart race. He never expected him and Peyton to become friends, and he definitely didn't expect his feelings to grow so deep for her. He felt like he had to take care of her, and a part of him desperately wanted to, even though he knew she would never allow it. Peyton Sawyer did not need to be taken care of, especially not by a boy.

"Jake? Yo, Jagielski!" she said as she waved her hand in the air. He snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

"What?" She laughed.

"I asked if you wanted me to order the pizza," she said, smiling.

"Oh…um…yeah, sure, I'm just gonna go change," he said as he headed upstairs to his room. She watched him and smiled to herself as she picked up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you gonna eat that?" Peyton asked as she pulled a piece of pepperoni off his pizza slice.

"Hey!" he laughed, swatting her thigh lightly.

"What!" she asked innocently, smiling as she went back to watching the movie.

"How do you manage to stay so skinny? You always eat like four pieces of pizza and then some of mine," he teased. She shrugged.

"I'm just cool like that." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right. Getting a little cocky there aren't we, Pey?"

"Oh like you aren't. I've seen you flex in your mirror when you think no one's looking."

"You know you want me," he winked, laughing lightly.

"Damn, I didn't think it was that obvious!" she exclaimed dramatically, her heart racing at the words.

"Well the drool sort of gives it away," he shrugged, receiving a severe swat on the arm.

"Go take a cold shower, Jake, I think you need one."

"Yeah," he snorted, "Because you just turn me on so much when you're stealing food off my plate," he laughed. She grinned as an idea came to mind. She took his plate off his lap and set it on the coffee table next to her own before sitting closer to him and moving up on her knees so that she was looking down at him.

"It must be hard for you," she said softly as she trailed her fingers up his chest, her gaze never leaving his eyes, "To sit here with me night after night and not be able to touch me…"

He swallowed as his breathing became shallow, his heart pounding against his chest so hard he was afraid it would burst.

"You think so, huh?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice steady. She nodded, laughter in her hazel eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sure there's something we could do about that," he whispered before leaning up, his lips only centimeters from hers. She fought for composure as she waited for their lips to meet but the moment never came. Instead she felt his hands start tickling her sides and she shrieked as she fell back on the couch, laughing uncontrollably as he continued to tickle her.

"Jake!" she squealed as she tried to fight him off, failing miserably when she realized he was now above her, giving him more leverage than she could ask for at that particular moment.

His movements finally slowed and she took the opportunity to grab his hands and hold them up, his weight now pressed on her body.

"Not fair," she whispered when she finally stopped laughing.

"You were the one that tried to seduce me," he spoke softly as his eyes searched hers. He was glad to see that she didn't feel uncomfortable with their new closeness. In fact she almost looked like she…wanted it.

"Not my fault you're so easy," she teased, her voice equally as soft. She realized her hands were still holding his and her breath caught in her throat when his fingers entwined around hers.

"Not my fault you're so ticklish," he countered. She narrowed her eyes at him and adjusted herself so that she was eye level with him, his body still positioned above her.

"Well if you didn't have such grabby hands then I wouldn't have to worry about it."

"It's not like it was an unfair fight." She snorted.

"Look at where you are in comparison to where I am. There's no way I could get you off me even if I tried!"

"Would you try?" he asked, daring to cross the line that they had blurred so far that evening. She took a moment to consider before answering.

"Maybe," she whispered.

A smile played at his lips as he leaned down, his lips yet again only centimeters from hers, his heart pounding when he heard her gasp quietly.

He groaned inwardly when the phone rang. He slowly got off her and answered it, going through the usual check in that his mother performed every night from her work.

When he hung up Peyton had curled up at the end of the couch again.

"Mom?" she asked without looking away from the screen.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"What time is she gonna be home?"

"Eleven."

"That's kinda late," Peyton commented as her eyes finally drifted to the boy sitting next to her.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. She sighed quietly before stretching out on the couch, resting her feet on his lap.

"Since when am I a footrest?" he teased.

"Since now," she shrugged, smiling.

"Your feet smell."

"Like flowers."

"Like crap."

"You know you like them," she teased as she stuck one in front of his face. He scrunched up his nose and pushed it back down, his arm draped across her legs. Her heart skipped a beat at his touch.

"I told you they smell like crap," he teased as his hand subconsciously traced circles on her ankle. She swallowed, fighting for composure as she mentally kicked herself for letting him have such an effect on her.

"Flowers," she argued.

"Crap."

"Flowers."

"Crap."

"Flowers!" she laughed as she flung a pillow at him. It hit him squarely in the head and she stuck her tongue out in victory.

"You are such a little kid."

"It's bad to grow up too fast."

"Aren't girls supposed to mature faster than boys?" he teased.

"Well then you should be pretty damn mature," she countered.

"That hurts."

"No it doesn't." He laughed and she soon joined him.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"What, can you not read time?"

"No, I skipped that day of kindergarten," she teased. He smiled and looked at his watch.

"Quarter 'til eight."

"Oh good then I don't have to go home yet," she laughed.

"Who says I want you here?" he asked as he looked over at her. Her gaze met his and he smiled at the light in her hazel orbs.

"Um….me," she shrugged.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," she nodded.

"Well I'm glad that you enjoy my company so much," he teased.

"You know you're my favorite," she said as she sat up and pinched his cheeks, laughing.

"Talk about grabby hands!" he said as he pushed her hands away. She frowned slightly when his treatment on her ankles subsided.

"At least I don't tickle."

"Maybe that was just an excuse to touch you."

"I told you, Jake, cold showers are your friend," she teased, adjusting herself so that she was sitting next to him with her legs curled beneath her.

"You're just cruel, you know that? Sitting this close to me," he shook his head, "No wonder I was forced to tickle you, I had to do it just to get you away from me," he teased.

She rolled her eyes before resting her head on his shoulder, yawning quietly.

"Tired?" She nodded. His arm subconsciously wrapped around her shoulders and she smiled to herself. She leaned out of his embrace for a moment to pull a blanket off the back of the couch, covering them both with it before settling back into her previous position, her mind too clouded with sleep to realize that she was falling asleep in the arms of Jake Jagielski.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton woke up and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She realized once she had rubbed the sleep out of her eyes that she was still on Jake's couch, in his arms, and her heart skipped a beat.

She looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight. Glancing up she saw that Jake was asleep as well and she smiled to herself. His mom must've decided not to wake them. She always thought that his mom wanted them to date she just tried to deny it.

"Jake," she whispered, shaking him gently to wake him up as her head dropped back onto his shoulder.

He moaned groggily as he opened his eyes, yawning before looking down at her. He smiled lazily and whispered, "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," she said softly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Why didn't my mom wake us up?"

"Um…have you seen how cute we look?" she teased, smiling softly. He laughed lightly as he looked down at their position.

"Good point," he agreed. She swallowed as she slowly pulled her legs out from underneath her, stretching them out across his lap as she snuggled into his side.

"Peyton," he whispered, and she looked up to meet his eyes, biting her bottom lip when she saw the look of adoration in his chocolate brown orbs. She swallowed as his hand drifted down and lightly stroked her thigh, holding her close to him.

She smiled as she reached up and tangled her hand in his curls, bringing his head down and leaning up, meeting his lips for a slow kiss.

When they broke she found it almost impossible to breathe and with his breath upon her lips she wanted to lock herself in his house and never leave his embrace.

"I knew you wanted me," he whispered, teasing her as he smiled. She rolled her eyes and brought her hand to his cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb.

"You always know how to ruin a moment don't you?" she giggled before bringing their lips together again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it! I really hope you enjoyed it, I think we can all use some serious JP fluff right about now. The more **reviews** I get the more chance there is of a sequel…


End file.
